C'mon
by allthewayawesome
Summary: Nico has never been clubbing, and Percy, Jason, and Leo decide to take him. Song-fic to C'mon by Kesha. Leco, LeoxNico, Neo.


Nico has never been to a club. Percy, Jason, and Leo decide to take him. Leco, song fic to C'mon by Kesha. Just a little one-shot i made, enjoy.

Leo's POV

"You're kidding me right?" Leo asked Nico while they sat on the dock, dangling their feet in the water. It was a year after Gaea was defeated and it was a peaceful day at Camp Half Blood. Leo and Nico had gotten really close, and it was no secret that Leo liked Nico. Seriously, he saw some Aphrodite kids make bets the other day on whether he would ever tell Nico. Leo probably would have placed a bet himself if he'd had any money on him. Of course he would never tell Nico his secret because tragically, Leo never saw Nico ever give a hint to how he felt. "You haven't gone clubbing, ever?" Nico shook his head at the forger, his pale face blushing.  
"Nope, I didn't have a reason to." Leo gaped at him for a moment before replying.  
"What about dating? Have you ever done that?" For some reason Nico's entire face turned red.  
"No!" He said quickly, like he didn't want to admit it.  
"Why haven't you dated anyone?" Forget the foot, Leo was shoving his whole leg in his mouth with this one. He noticed Nico sputter and trip over his words.  
"Because I-I- just don't want to. I haven't really found any girls I'm interested in. And even if I did, I'm not so good at the whole social thing." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Leo raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Seriously? You seem pretty good at it to me. I bet you have girls lined up around the block to date you. You're thoughtful, funny, cute-"  
"You think I'm cute?" Leo stopped and gave his best impression of a deer in the headlights.  
"Did I say cute? I meant uh...astute! Yeah you really, um, notice a lot."  
"Oh, yeah. I guess." Was it Leo's head or did Nico sound disappointed?  
"Well either way it's time you see how normal people have fun. Come with me." He said, dragging Nico up and across the camp.  
"Huh? What for?!"  
"We're finding Jason and Percy. I'm taking you clubbing with us." Leo spotted them at the basketball court, playing while Jason was visiting, and pulled a groaning Nico over.  
"Hey guys, Nico's never been clubbing, can we take him with us tonight?"  
"Yeah sure." They said in unison. Honestly could those two act any more similar?  
"But you might want to get Nico in some different clothes. No offense, but those aren't exactly 'out on the town' attire." Jason added.  
"Got it." Leo said, with his mischievous elf smile spreading across his face. He turned to Nico. "Now let's get you all prepped."  
"Prepped? What do you- Whaaa!" Leo heard Nico yell, as he yet again tugged the boy after him. Luckily in Cabin 9 there were some spare clothes for Nico to wear. Leo couldn't wait to pick out something for Nico, he thought he knew the perfect outfit.

Nico's POV

Nico tugged at his clothes under Leo's gaze. He wasn't used to being so...fashionable, he guessed was the word. Leo had put him in DC sneakers, a V-neck t-shirt, and regular jeans. If Leo wasn't so excited, Nico would have backed out of the plan. As it was, Nico was hardly able to contain himself around the impish guy that stood before him. Leo was dressed similarly to Nico, only he had added shiny plastic beads and neon green sunglasses. One silly smile, and Nico could feel his knees get weak. Yes he felt a certain pull in his stomach when Leo was around, and felt certain emotions toward Leo, no need to rub it in his face.  
"Come on, we're supposed to meet Percy and Jason at the car!" Leo almost yelped, running off in the direction of Pine Tree Hill. Nico sighed and followed, scolding himself for ever being affected by this character. By the time he caught up, everyone was already in the car. He climbed in and was exposed to incessantly loud music, which Percy and Leo were singing along to.

"So where are we going?" He near shouted into the front seat.  
"Grenade. It's about a year old, and it's always packed." Jason replied, bobbing his head to the music. Percy started the car and pulled out, taking a turn on the highway. When they were going the speed limit, Leo opened the window and leaned out to whoop into the wind. Nico quickly pulled him back inside before he got himself killed. It just wouldn't be the same talking to dead Leo. Leo looked at him and raised his eyebrows in question, and Nico turned away to look at the full moon, hoping that Leo didn't notice his cheeks color. Percy parked the car a few minutes later, and they walked toward the club. It was a cool night, and Nico was soon shivering. Leo noticed, and Nico felt him shift closer, sharing his extreme body heat. When they finally got to Grenade and used the Mist to get in, Nico gasped at the sight before him.

Leo's POV

Leo heard Nico gasp, and chuckled. He could see how Nico was shocked, it was a huge club, and was packed wall to wall with people. The strobe lights flashed and music pulsed through their bodies. Percy and Jason were automatically pulled off by girls to dance (relax, Jason and Percy didn't dare do anything but dance with anyone), and Leo dragged Nico onto the dance floor to dance solo. Leo noticed he was dragging Nico a lot of places lately. It pleased him to no end how much Nico let him pull him around, especially since Nico could go back to hanging with the dead for company if he wanted to. Leo shivered at the thought, and tried to focus on dancing in case he freaked himself out thinking about all that dead stuff. Pop music took over, and it took a while before he realized his friend was sitting at a bar, just observing everyone around him. Leo huffed and stomped over.

"Hey, why are you just sitting here, you're supposed to dance!" Nico didn't meet his eyes.  
"I feel weird dancing. What's the point of dancing when you're alone?" Leo rolled his eyes at him.  
"Dance with a girl then!"  
"I don't want to dance with some random girl, Leo. I want to dance with someone I actually know. I want to dance with-" Nico stopped, and Leo thought that he might have felt something about his voice change, right near the end. Anyway, it inclined him to press on.  
"Well if it's that big a deal, then we'll dance with each other, it's not like two guys can't dance together. Come on Death boy." He murmured in a low voice, beckoning towards the dance floor and holding out a hand. Nico glanced up before taking it and letting Leo lead him to away from his chair. Leo quickly started bobbing to the music, knowing that Nico could feel his pounding heart through his hand. He saw Nico follow his lead. For a while it was like that, just two guys jumping around and fist-pumping. Then Leo felt someone lean against him, and when he came back into focus he and Nico were chest to chest.

Nico's POV

Nico almost had a heart attack when Leo suggest they dance together, and he almost had another one when he grabbed Leo's hand. Under normal circumstances there was no way that Nico would have dared agreed to dance, but something about the way Leo asked made him wonder if maybe that was the reason he brought Nico here. Leo had sounded cautious, almost shy. And if there was one thing Leo usually wasn't, it was shy. But they travelled to the middle of the dance floor, and Leo started moving right away. Though Nico was curious as to why Leo's pulse was so fast before they started dancing, he let it alone and did as Leo did. Nico recognized a song by Kesha, and slowly let the euphoria of the moment take over him. It wasn't every day he would get to do this, might as well take advantage of it. Almost unconsciously, he and Leo had drifted closer and closer together until there was less than an inch of space between them. Nico almost worried about how near they were, but decided to throw caution to the wind, and wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders. He felt Leo tense up before putting his hands on Nico's hips. Nico happened to look at Leo's face, and was pleasantly surprised to see him blushing before Leo glanced at his eyes and turned his face away...embarrassed? Something came over Nico at that moment, making his mouth move without his brain's permission.

"Hey." Nico said, speaking over Kesha's voice singing about not wanting to go to sleep.  
"Yeah?" Leo said, wrapping his hands more around Nico's waist.  
"I kind of have a secret."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm gay." Leo stopped dancing for a second, his eyes widening.  
"Really? So am I." This time it was Nico's turn to be the shocked one.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"Yes, do you?"  
"I do." Nico and Leo kept dancing, but somehow their eyes found one another again. Nico saw Leo raise his eyebrow at him like in the car only this time it was much different in a way, and somehow Nico knew what Leo was asking. Nico gave the slightest nod, and they started leaning their faces closer to each other. Just before their lips were about to brush together, Leo stopped leaning forward.  
"Nico?" Leo whispered, his voice shaking from nervousness or anticipation Nico wasn't sure.  
"Yes Leo?" Nico said just as quietly, wondering why Leo would choose to talk now of all times.  
"You know you're dad's not going to like this at all right?" Nico looked up at Leo, and stared hard into his eyes.  
"I don't care" Nico said, before he grabbed the back of Leo's head and brought their lips together, feeling the hotness of them against his own. Nico tangled his hands in Leo's hair, trying to take in as much as him as possible. He felt Leo lower his hands and press them closer together. Nico felt Leo smile into the kiss, and was sure that when mortals talked about heaven, this is what they meant. Only he never imagined that he would ever get the chance to kiss Leo, but he was so glad he did.

Leo's POV  
'Oh my freaking gosh, did I really just do that?' Leo thought to himself once he pulled away, feeling Nico's hands untangle from Leo's hair and drop to his sides, dangling there. Nico looked as shocked as Leo felt, and for one second Leo thought he might faint. Now Leo had his hands on Nico's hips, and both of them were standing completely still in the middle of the club. Nico cleared his throat,  
"Uh...L-Leo?" He squeaked, looking straight ahead and not at Leo's face.  
"Mhm?"  
"Did we just..?"  
"Yeah." Leo answered to Nico's unfinished question.  
"Well, um, do you wanna find a booth and...?" 'Okay' Leo thought, 'Nico really needs to finish his sentences. Wait, is he asking if I want to...ooooh I got it.' Leo smiled and dragged Nico of the dance floor, to a nearby booth where they could resume their...activities... in peace. While they were in the booth, Leo couldn't help but wonder what they would do tomorrow when they woke up and realized that this actually happened. Personally , Leo thought he'll run into the woods and cheer. Or thank Aphrodite. Maybe both.

(At the other end of the club)

"Percy, are you seeing this?"  
"Yes I am Jason."  
"Is Leo going to catch on fire again, do you think? Because he does that when he gets too excited sometimes."  
"Naw, Nico's pretty cold. But if they don't tone it down then we might need to splash water on them anyway."

so that's it :) i hope you liked it, r&r!


End file.
